My Life as Lois Lane
by Smithers1776
Summary: An extremely brief over view of it is imagine the polar opposite of Darry having dinner with him and their friends. The story is through the eyes of his polar opposite, Sue Albster, who is extremely wealthy, going to college, and a ballerina.


Hey Everyone,

This is my first story that I have published so please be kind :). Oh, and also, please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes that you come acrossed. (Believe me, you will come acrossed many :)) The reason why the title of this short story is My Life as Lois Lane (for those who have not read The Outsiders) is because Darry's nickname is Superman in the book so yeah. I hope you enjoy my story and thank you so much for reading it!

-Smithers 3

My Life as Lois Lane

Chapter One

I walked into Ed's Diner knowing that every person in the eatery was gawking at me as I made my way down to my friend's table. Believe me, I don't mean this in a narcissistic way, I mean it in an "I am the new girl in town with an extremely wealthy father who owns one of America's biggest major corporations" way. Ever since my family moved to Rosebury, word spread fast about how wealthy we were (especially with my family and I living next to the biggest gossip in town, ) and soon ridiculous rumors spread all a crossed town of my family owning a mansion on every continent and having a private driver to drive my family around town. Despite all of these wild rumors being extremely untrue, it is true that if my family wanted to, we could afford all of that. However, my father ( a product of a huge family and a victim of arrested development) is a major penny pincher who would not pay for anything that related to me once I turned 18. Too bad I am now 19, broke, living with my parents (who make me pay rent), while trying to get through part-time college and pay for all of my necessities on a dancers salary. I always get so angry when people assume that since my father is wealthy that I am also, although, I can see why they assume that I am.

I cannot conceive why my father and mother decided to leave our beautiful, sophisticated, and all around perfect life in Manhattan( where our jobs, schools, and friends were) to come to a small town like this. I probably would not have detested their decision as much if my mother had not insisted on myself moving to Rosebury with them for a "change of scenery" and insisting that New York City was only an hour away by train. Due to the fact that I spent most of my money on the rent for my apartment and that I assumed my own parents would not make me pay them rent, I reluctantly accepted. Well, once I had rode the train for two hours every day, my father came into my room at the end of the month for my rent which ,minutes later, created a screaming match in my family , thus making my mother start to cry, and our golden retriever to get on an excitement high, I declared that I hated this new town and I deeply loathed my parents for tricking me to move here. I swear I would probably have gone insane in this small town if my best friend, Cam, had not decided to visit as much as possible. Thank God for Cam. She comes to town every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday and spends most of the day here. In fact, she has been here some much that Cam knows more people in town than I do, which is how we come to me walking to our table at Ed's Diner.

Waiting at the table for me is Cam (my savior), Cherry, Marcia (two of the only sane girls in Rosebury), and four boys (who I have never seen before) that are shamelessly staring me up and down as I approach the table. Once I reach the table Cam tells the boys "Everyone this is Sue. She is the dancer we told you about," I quickly say to Cam "All good things, I hope," and I lazily take my seat next to Cherry and this reckless looking boy with way too much grease in his hair. Cherry looks at me, senses my exhaustion then asks " Did you have ballet and school today?" "Yes" I reply tiredly. The boy next to me says " Oh, what did you do today? Your friends couldn't stop talking about their dancing friend who pays her way through college. It sounds like you are extremely busy," his voice is dripping with sarcasm. "Although, I expected for someone who is as busy as you to look much older. Heck, you look like you are only sixteen,"

I turn to this jerk and say " Look, I have had a mentally and physically exhausting day. I am so tired and crabby that I'm not above biting your head off, and I am nineteen for your information, not sixteen.

The boy looks at me and appears to be completely calm but his eyes give away how surprised he was that I stood up to him. He looks at me and says "Oh, I don't doubt that you are mentally and physically exhausted, especially with all of that stretching ballerinas have to do. I hear ballerinas are extremely flexible," He leans alittle closer to me and says "Are you flexible, Sue? Or would you billionaire father not like his precious little girl to be so loose,"

At first, I am shocked at how rude he was then, I am just angry. I soon become so mad that I begin to shake. He has gone way too far! How dare he acuse me of being a sleaze! For God Sakes, I'm still a virgin. Right when I am about to slap him acrossed the face the guy a crossed from me says to him "Dallas don't be such a jerk, don't get mad just because she isn't afraid to stick up to you. Now that I think about it, your probably just upset cause you know a girl like her can probably see right through you. Plus, you know she is too much of a good girl to even look your way,"

Now I am even more outraged. How the heck can these people assume they know so much about me and yet I have never seen them in my life. Then, I try to calm myself down, the guy acrossed from me is just trying to stick up for me, however, he is still assuming and I am at the end of my rope with these Rosebury people constantly "assuming". I turn to both of them and say "How do I magically transform from being a supposed sleaze to a supposed good girl. I do not even know any of your guys' names and you are already drawing accusations about me?"

The guy I sit across from turns to me and I am shocked by his good looks. He has long, shaggy golden brown hair, brown eyes as big as a frog's, and even sitting down you can tell he is extremely fit. He smiles and says " Ever since your friends here told us that the famous "Sue Albster" was going to eat with us, most of the guys have been asking questions none stop about you," by this point most of the guys at the table begin to get uncomfortable and shift in their seat, all accept for Dallas who is just glaring at this handsome boy. " So they told us that you were very kind but we would be done for if we made you mad. They also told us that guys would walk on fire at the chance to meet you and that you are probably one of the most accomplished nineteen year olds we would ever meet. Heck, we heard so much about you that we felt like we already knew you,"

Dallas looks from me to him and says " Of course, Darry is here to stick up for the foxy girl. Darn it, he is always there to safe the day. To bad he is too much of a chicken to date a girl for more than two months," Once I realized that this conversation is becoming more and more personal I say "Look, I came here to get a burger, not to start world war three. Could we just drop the subject," then the striking Darry says " I completely agree," turns to the waiter walking past our table and says

"Hey Nick, get this doll a burger on me,"

After I get over the momentary shock of him calling me "doll", I turn to him and say a little too sharply " You don't have to pay for my burger," Then I say more calmly "It is fine, really,"'

Darry smiles and says very maturely "Your right, I shouldn't be paying for you burger. Dallas should,"

Right on cue Dallas who is so angry by now that he is red as a tomato turns to Darry and says " Don't you dare tell me what to do!" and abruptly leaves the table and storms out of the restaurant. After I saw Dallas get in his car and drive away I soon realize that apart from Darry, everyone else at the table has been almost completely silent. "Crap," I thought " Of course, this seemingly nice dinner is ruined by drama that evolved around me. Great,"

- Chapter 2 coming soon to thearters near you


End file.
